This invention relates to a cover plate assembly for a wall outlet box, and more particularly to an assembly making possible the mounting of a cover plate on such a box or the like with no mounting screws being exposed on the surface of the plate.
A cover plate is normally fixed by screws on the front of a wall outlet box or a switch box, and such screws are either of metal or plastic. Recently, decorated plates harmonizing with the decor of a room have been desired, and colorful cover plates have been provided. It has, however, been impossible to avoid mounting holes in designing the plates themselves, and in such a situation, the kinds of available plates have been limited.
Accordingly, such cover plates of either metal or plastic having patterns of very simple lines and a corporate trade mark on the surfaces thereof have been all that have been available.